Two Birds one stone
by SeSshY-ChAn07
Summary: Botan and Kurama getting together! Dont really know how to do summaries so just R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!!! As much I wish I don't **

**Summary****: KuramaXBotan!! I'm not the best writer in the world so bare with me!! In the story shuichi is just kurama to everybody! I don't do summaries suck at it so anyway enjoy the story and review!!**

Ch1

Kurama awoke to the sun coming through his window hitting him dead in the face. He turn over groaning at the damn light and wanting to go back to sleep but he knew he had school in a hour and had to get ready. Getting out his bed he made his way to his bathroom taking a nice long shower. He came out a few moments later drying his hair as he grabbed his school outfit to get dress. Once he looked himself over making sure everything was in place he grabbed his bag and headed down stairs giving his mother a quick kiss on the cheek and headed out the door. Kurama just step out of his house when he heard his name being call. As he turn he notice botan running up the street. Botan stop in front of him and bent over turning to catch her breath also giving a full view of her chest.

"Nice ones " Yoko pointed out enjoying the view.

"Yoko shut up!" kurama mutter.

" P-hew hey Kurama!! I thought we could walk to school together?" she ask smiling at him.

" Sure Botan it would be a pleasure " "Good" Botan grabbed his hand and started off not wanting to be late. Kurama was a little surprise but than brush it off. He look at her as they walk she had a cute blush on her face. Kurama was so caught up in checking her out that he didn't notice they had reach school and he yet to let go of her hand.

" Umm Kurama you can let go of my hand now" Botan said as a blush appear on her face.

" Oh sorry Botan" Botan just shrug

" Its ok come on lets go to class" Kurama and botan enter their first period and took their seats next to each other. Botan's friend Mika came and set in front of her.

" Botan did you? We have a new history teacher and from what I hear he is totally hot!" Mika said giggling.

" Bet he is not hotter then Kurama" Botan thought suddenly and blush as she look over at kurama who was watching her out the corner of his eyes. Botan quickly turn her head forward pretending to listen to her friend going about the new teacher.

" Do I really like him in that way? I mean he is hot and all but do I really care for him in that way?" she thought as she notice he still starred at her with amusement in his eyes.

"Hmm our little vixen is quite distracting." "Yeah I'll say" Kurama replied as he look at their new teacher.

" Ok everyone settle down, my name is Mr. Takashi and i'm going to be your new history teacher." Some of the girls look like they were going to drooling. This guy had long blonde hair pull back into a pony tail with ice blue eyes and a well built muscular body which could be seen with his tight silk shirt.

" Now if you would stand one by one and state your names so I can get to know all of you." he ask as he also took out his way to see who was not here. Everyone started to stand up one by one stating their name and than sitting down. It finally was botan's turn she stood and said her name. Mr. Takashi look her over and something seem to be gleaming in his eye almost making Kurama growl.

" How dare he check out what's ours?! kurama thought as he glare daggers at the teacher."

" All the more reason to kill him." yoko included feeling his own angry starting to surface.

" Yoko we can't just kill him but for now we will keep an eye on him." Kurama said making yokoo snort.

" Damn you and your human laws, most of them or stupid" yoko growled.

" None the less we have to follow them" kurama stated ending the decussion.

The class had ended quickly much to botan' s relief.. She quickly pack her stuff and headed out the down behind kurama. When the teacher grabbed her arm pulling her back toward him.

" Ms. kenji would you mind coming here after school? I need some help with something i'm bit confuse about some school things" he ask giving her arm a gentle squeeze looking her dead in the eye.

" Umm sure Mr. takashi" she said as she pull her arm free, quickly turning around and leaving the class. Kurama had been right outside and he heard everything and he didn't like it.

"We are going to stay as well just make sure she is ok" yoko sighed in agreement.

Last bell...

Botan was walking to her history and getting a bad feeling but she shrugged it off and open the door to the class stepping in and closing it behind her.

" Mr. Takashi what is it that you needed help with?" Mr. Takashi got up and walk over to botan until he was right in front of her looking down at her.

" Now now botan no need to be formal" he said his hand coming up touching her cheek. Botan gasp as she started to back up and turned trying to bolt for the door when he grabbed her arms and pull them together behind her back, than pinning her to the wall.

" You know naughty girls get punish for misbehaving " he stated and a cool husky voice

" So do naughty boys" kurama growled as he appear out of no where punching Mr. Takashi knocking him into the wall and making him go unconscious. Botan breaks out in tears and kurama goes over to her hugging her to him

" Shh botan its all right."

" He almost...almost..if you hadn't come.." she said between sobs as she put her arms around him.

Kurama pick her bridal style and jump out the window. It was night time now and he could glide over the buildings sense he wouldnt be seen. It took him 10 minutes to get to botan's house. He easily open her window and carry her over to her bed laying down than pulling the covers over her. He starred down at her wanting nothing more than to join but he knew she needed to be alone for a while gently laid her down on her bed and cover her up.

" Good-night my sweet vixen" kurama said as he kiss her forehead and than took his leave.

Next day...

Botan had woken up and look around her hoping to see kurama but he wasn't.

" I must have fallen asleep and I need a bath." She thought as she grabbed a pair of jeans, a tank top, and some underwear and headed into her bathroom. She set her clothes down than move over the showder starting and adjusting the water. As she shower she thought over the events of the day before in her mind.

" Hmm I have to go to Kurama's and thank him. She thought as she finish her showder drying herself off and change her clothes. She grabbed her house keys as she left out her room and headed downstairs and out the door started for kurama's house. It only took her a couple of minutes to get to Kurama's block and she started to get nervous as she came closer.

Kurama

Kurama woke up with a start with his body drench in sweat as he was still feeling the effects of his dream

" He could still feel his blood flowing to his lower region and could see his problem still there. He suddenly caught a whiff of Botan's scent coming closer to his house and he only had a few minutes to take care of his problem.

"Dammit" he thought as he rush into the bathroom to relieve himself. He cut on the cold shower and pump feverish to get rid of his erection.

**AN: Cliffy!! Will kurama get rid of his problem in time?? Will botan realize her ture feelings for him?? What will happen to the new teacher after his little crime?? Hell iono and I'm writing this it all depends!! So like it hate??? let me know!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Finally i got a chance to do another ch its short but the next one will be longer i promise.**

Ch2

Kurama quickly relieve himself and rush out of the shower to get dress. Just as he pull his shirt over his head the door bell ringed. He quickly finish dressing and made his way downstairs taking a quick look over in the mirror hanging on the wall before opening the door.

" Um..hi kurama " botan say to him starring nervously at him.

" Hey botan what brings you here? " kurama asked as he step back so to let her in the house. Botan walked pass his and turn to look at him with a slight blush on her face.

" I wanted to..thank you for saving me yesturday " she told him as she blush more.

" It was no problem botan, I was merely in the right place at the right time " Kurama stated as he move toward the living room motioning for her to follow him.

" _Just image kurama waking up to her lovely face everyday _" yoko purr at the delightful thought.

" Thanks I just had a shower and you just had to said that " Kurama spoke back to him.

" Kurama if there is anything I can do for you just ask " Botan him with a smile on her face. Kurama smirk as he step toward botan and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. Botan gasp in shock not expecting him to do that but its not like she was complaining.

" There is something...would you go out with me tonight? " kurama asked in a seductive voice.

"oh..um..y-yes " botan shutter as she started to feel really hot and her heart beat quicken its pace. Kurama chuckle than lean down and press his lips against hers enjoying the feel of her soft lips press against his. Botan gasp in shock and kurama took the chance and plunge his tongue into her mouth savoring her taste. Botan eyes started to close as she put her arms around kurama's neck wanting to feel more of him. Kurama ran his hands over hem of botan's shirt than they started north pushing up it up slowly. Botan could feel his hands reach up and cup her breast and she begin to feel a bit uncomfortable but good at the same time.

" Please ...kurama we have...to stop " she pull back away from him tring to get her breathing under control. Kurama sigh as he loosing his hold on her slightly not wanting to lose the feel of her body against his.

" I'm sorry botan if I made you feel uncomfortable " he said as he starred at her regaining his calm quickly.

" I'm sorry its just its all so sudden " she whisper the last part quietly and kurama only nodded his head in understanding.

" I knew we were rushing things " he told yoko.

" _Yes but you can't say she didn't like it _" yoko smirked.

" Omg...we almost...I almost " botan thought in her head and blush at all the naughty things they were on the vurge of doing a few moments ago.

" Kurama I think I should be going " Botan as she pull away from him and started walking toward the door when kurama grabbed her arm. He pull her toward him and gave her a light kiss on her lips before letting go of her. Botan quickly walked out the door and down the street as fast as she could.

" _Can't wait for tonight when we ravish her endlessly _" yoko chuckle as he begun thinking of things for them to do.

" Yoko whose saying we will be doing any thing tonight with botan?? " kurama hissed as he made his way up upstairs.

" Just that I think our friend down there is more than willing to do something " yoko laughed. Kurama saw he was hard again and hurrily go to take another cold shower. He took off all his clothes and quickly stepped into the shower turning the cold water on full blast. He groan as the cool water made contract with his heated skin.

" God two cold showers in one day...I guess it will be three after to night " Kurama thought as he worked to tried and relieve his self quickly.

**AN: Well there it is So review and tell if you liked it or not! **

Return to Top


End file.
